As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many instances, an administrator of one or more target systems may desire to deploy and provision streaming applications for use on the various target systems. Screaming applications execute on target systems using application streaming. Application streaming is a form of on-demand software distribution in which only essential portions of an application's code need to be installed on the target system. While the end user performs actions in the application, the necessary code and files are delivered over a network from a streaming application library as and when they are required. Application streaming is a related concept to application virtualization, where applications are ran directly from a virtual machine on a central server that is completely separate from the local system. By contrast, application streaming runs the program locally, but still involves the centralized storage of application code.
Packaging or sequencing applications for use in application streaming or application virtualization environments is a complex process which information technology departments often outsource to service teams experienced in the process. Once packing is complete, a further manual process may be needed to transfer packages into an environment, activating the applications, and provisioning them for target systems or users.